Welcome, Irkens, to Planet Earth
by The Torminator
Summary: An improved version of "More Invaders". Tes has finally ran away from the Massive and the Armada. Now she's on Earth and is staying with a boy who might find out what she really is...
1. Tes, Meet Dan Dan, Meet Tes

All right. I'm going to attempt to explain what's about to happen. I am posting a better story about Tes and my other O.C.s. I will most likely post more on this one than on "More Invaders". I am attempting to explain each of my O.C.s with a more in depth story line. And there may even be a kidnapping. I wrote it on the crappy ThinkPad my father gave me. I can't transfer it to this _better_ computer, as the ThinkPad is too damn old, so I am re-typing everything. I also have another story and perhaps I'll add one that's just about Sen.

Do not worry, I will attempt to update as much as possible. I _do_ have a life, you know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one a lot more, since I do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Welcome, Irkens, to Planet Earth

Chapter One: Tes, Meet Dan. Dan, Meet Tes.

_Dear Journal,_

_Ugh…six months of traveling through this empty void we call space and still no decent planet to land on. My Voot Cruiser is acting up and Mei won't stop singing. I finally escaped the Armada and the Massive and there's _NOWHERE TO GO! _Sometimes I wonder why I left…_

_Oh, yeah…that's right. It's all because of the Tallest and the other Irkens. They're so mean to us. When I say us, I mean Rea, Sen, Pax, Web, and me. I mean, they pick on Web for his rare amber eyes, and on the rest of us for being friends. _

_Mei better stop singing or - oh! An unknown planet! Let's land here! It's called………Earth…ah, well. If anyone ever finds this Journal, remember to get rid of the Tallest…_

_- Tes -_

Tes finally closed her journal. She was Irken (A/n: In case you haven't noticed…) and her invader uniform was a deep blue. She had wide, blue eyes and a blue and gray PAK.

Mei gave a sigh of boredom and exclaimed, "Can we _please_ land! I'm sooooo bored! Besides, I want to play with that nice boy down there!"

Tes jumped to the window, her eyes widened in horror. Had they been seen by an inhabitant of the planet? She looked down at the ground to see an overexcited boy running beneath the Voot. Tes panicked, grabbing hold of Mei.

"Mei! Disguises!" she exclaimed. "D-disguises for landing!"

"Okaaaaaaaaay!" Mei giggled. She took out a remote-like device and pressed a series of buttons. Immediately, Tes was disguised as a human. She had on a plain blue shirt and black pants. Her face looked more human. Her antennae were gone and were replaced by long blonde hair tied up in a braided ponytail. She had glasses over her dark blue eyes. Mei was a cat with short, black fur and yellow eyes, since her robot eyes were just as yellow.

Tes looked frantically for a place to safely land. She saw, what seemed to be, a secluded park. There were no humans there, so she landed the Voot. Before she opened the cockpit, Mei nudged her lightly on the leg.

"What now?" Tes asked, looking down. Mei had a necklace in her mouth, a small black widow spider on it. "What's that?" Tes asked, taking the necklace from her.

"It's used to control your disguise," Mei explained, suddenly in a serious mood. "You must be careful with it! A single press of that button on the back there, and our cover is blown…"

Tes gulped and opened the cockpit to the Voot to see the boy eagerly waiting for some strange creature to walk, slither, or crawl out. Little did he know, Tes was a strange creature walking out. He did not see it, though, and Tes breathed a sigh of relief when his shoulders sagged, disappointedly.

"Dang, not an alien…" he said, sounding upset. He had green eyes and black, messy hair. He wore a blue, collared, zip-up shirt, black pants, and white boots.

"No, sorry…" Tes said. She smiled. "My name is Tes. My…father sent me here. This is his…aircraft. This is my cat, Mei. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh," the boy sighed, "my name's Dan. That's an interesting aircraft there. Never seen one like that before."

"Yeah, well…" Tes was beginning to grow nervous, so she decided to change the subject. "I don't exactly have anywhere to stay. Dan, do you know of a place?"

"You can stay at my house!" Dan exclaimed, as if he hadn't thought twice about it. "My dad's not home much and Cai could care less. You just have to sleep in a smaller room, since my mom's been bed ridden…"

Tes tilted her head slightly. "What happened?"

"Oh, she's just sick is all…" Dan answered. (A/n: She's dead in the original copy of this, but I changed that…) He looked as if he didn't want to speak about it anymore, so Tes kept quiet as he lead her and Mei through the town. _I'll have to come back for my Voot later…_Tes thought, worried for her Voot.

Soon, Tes found herself at the entrance to a simple bedroom. It had a bed, a desk, and a dresser. On the desk was a lamp and a basic-looking computer, not at all advanced and behind its time, as if Dan just had it for simple tasks. On the dresser were to scale models of shuttle crafts, as well as other seemingly useless knick knacks. There was not a single poster on the wall, nor were there any books - no, there was _one_ book. A large book entitled, UFO-logy, Mythology, and Other Paranormal Occurrences.

Tes shuddered slightly and gulped. Dan gave her a strange look and she stood rigid. She would need to be especially careful around Dan, he would be the type to discover her true self and to do something about it.

"Um…" Dan murmured, looking away. His cheeks turned read. Tes raised an eyebrow; Irkens did not turn red…

"Are you all right?" she asked, a look of genuine concern on her face.

"Uh…y-yeah," he stammered. "I'm just not used to having a girl in my room…"

"Oh?" Tes asked. _What odd creatures these humans are…_she thought. _Irkens get along with the opposite gender just fine…_

"Here," Dan said, beginning to walk out, "I'll show you where you'll be staying."

They walked down the hallway towards a room in the back. On their way, they passed another room. The door was cracked open and Tes could hear coughing. She quickly peeked inside to see a fragile looking woman laying in the bed. She had long, beautiful, golden hair and her cheeks were a bright red. She looked very frail and her green eyes were glazed.

"Dan?" the woman called out. "Is that you?"

Dan stopped, immediately, and turned into the room. His motions became quiet and gentle.

"Yes, Mom?" he called back. His voice was even quieter.

"Who's that with you?" the woman asked, smiling in Tes's direction.

"This is Tes, mother," Dan explained. "I was showing her to the guest room. She's staying with us for a while."

"I see," the woman murmured. She looked thoughtfully at Tes. "Have her come in here tomorrow, okay? I'd like to get acquainted, but not now…"

"Yes, Mom," Dan said, nodding.

The guest room was just as simple as Dan's room. There was a bed near a window and a dresser beside it. There was a desk with a lamp and a walk-in closet near the door.

"This is a nice house…" Tes admitted.

"Not really," Dan said, dismissing the very thought with a wave of his hand. "The Membrane house is even better. They even have a lab in the basement."

"A…laboratory??" Tes exclaimed without thinking.

"Y-yeah," Dan stammered, his cheeks reddening yet again. "Dib showed it to me a few weeks ago. It's pretty cool. I guess you're into that kind of stuff, huh?"

"I guess…" Tes felt a little embarrassed.

"Well, good night!" Dan said, yawning. "I'm going to bed. You'd better get to sleep, too. We've got a big day tomorrow. I'm gonna show you around the town!"

"Good night," Tes copied Dan's farewell and shut the door behind him. Her head was spinning.

"What a day it's been," she said to herself. "Well, now I can do some research…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry, but I'm ending this chapter here…hope you enjoyed it! Ha…it was four pages long! ^-^; Leave some reviews, please! ^w^


	2. Research by Night

I am back from the dead! Well…I have other stories to write as well. I apologize for such a long wait. Anyway, enjoy chapter two.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2: Research by Night

Tes flopped onto the bed and reached into her PAK. She took out a small, insect-like robot and set it n the floor. She took out another device and the robot whisked out of the room, crawling underneath the gap under the door. Soon, the second device produced a holographic screen and keyboard. The screen flashed some information in the Irken language. Tes typed a few things and the screen flashed the words "DATA TRANSFER IN PRGRESS. PLEASE WAIT WHILE INFORMATION IS TRANSLATED AND TRANSFERRED."

"This always takes forever…" Tes sighed. Mei jumped up onto the bed, still disguised as a cat.

"You're accessing the information in Dan's computer?" she asked, in another of her serious moments.

Tes pet the robot on the head. "Yes, Mei. Now just be patient and hush."

"Yes master," Mei murmured.

Soon, pictures filled the screen. One particular photo was of Dan, Cai, their father, and their mother. Tes enlarged the picture. They all looked so happy…

"I wonder how she got so sick…" Tes wondered out loud, a lump in her throat. She swallowed and pulled up another picture. Tes leaned in, confused. It was Dan. He looked angry. In the background, a large, imposing building loomed over him.

"Computer," Tes murmured, "what is that building?"

"The Crazy House for Boys," answered the computer in a hushed female voice. "They lock boys in there if they think they're insane and a danger to the community."

Tes's eyes narrowed. "Reason for going?"

"Many false, as well as true, sightings of the paranormal."

Tes rubbed her chin. She minimized the picture and brought up another. There was another picture of a younger Dan and Cai, smiling, as they stood in front of a building that had words on it that read "SKOOL" in big letters. Tes grimaced. The building looked grimy.

"Ugh…one thing I did not want to learn about Earth…" Tes quickly minimized the picture and brought up a more recent one. It was Dan and Cai on either side of their mother's bed. Their mother smiled at the camera, but Cai had a glare set on her face and Dan's eyes seemed clouded.

"I feel sorry for them, Mei…" Tes admitted. "It's a shame…she's so pretty too."

Mei didn't answer, she was fast asleep. Most SIR units didn't sleep, but Mei and Tes's friends' did. It was odd.

When the sun was rising over the horizon, Tes stashed her computer into her PAK. The tiny robot reappeared and hopped into her PAK as well. Then, she stood up, stretched, and got ready for her first day on a new planet.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Just cause I'm in such a giving mood, I'm gonna type some more! Hope you liked this one too!


	3. A Tour of the Town

I don't own anything Invader Zim! XP

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 3: A Tour of the Town

Tes went downstairs and into the kitchen, where she heard talking. Dan was sitting at a table, across from his sister. Cai, like always, was playing her game, her long blonde hair falling neatly past her shoulders, her flint-like, green eyes staring intently at the game. There was another boy, sitting beside Dan, his back to Tes. Tes did not recognize his black, scythe-like hair, not even from any of the pictures on Dan's computer. She strode over to the table and proceeded to seat herself.

"Good morning, Tes!" Dan smiled.

"Good morning," Tes smiled back.

"Breakfast?" Dan motioned to a plate of waffles. (A/n: Tes is lucky, huh?)

Tes nodded. She cautiously took a bite. It was not bad and didn't make her sick, so she began to eat as normally as possible.

"Tes," Dan motioned to the boy, "this is Dib. I invited him over to show you around with me."

"Since you wouldn't be able to go out on your own," Cai scoffed. "What with those men in the white coats about…"

Dan was about to say something, but decided it was best to keep quiet and looked down at his plate and continued his meal.

"So, Tes," Dib started, "are you interested in the paranormal?" Tes looked a little confused, so Dib explained: "Aliens, ghosts, werewolves, big foot…?"

"I guess _anything_ is possible," Tes answered. She _knew_ anything was possible, she _was_ an alien after all…

"Great!" Dib beamed.

"Yeah, great…" Cai scowled. "_She's_ insane too!"

Tes was always bad with come backs to defend herself. That's when Web or Rea would come in and snap back at the offender. Web was also quite good at defending himself. Tes remembered a certain come back that had recently come in handy and decided now would be a good time to use it.

"I don't know," she began, "what you consider insane. However, if I do fit your description of 'insane', I know that I am having more fun than the supposed 'normal' person. Besides, I doubt anything in this whole universe would fit your, or anybody else's, description of 'normal'."

Tes sighed, grateful to be finished, and also a little embarrassed. Dib was staring at her with surprise and respect. Dan was looking at his sister, expecting a snappy response. Cai, however, just scoffed again and stalked away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tes asked, guiltily. _Humans are so moody…_she thought.

"Don't mind her," Dan answered.

"Gaz is the same way," Dib explained. "It can't be helped."

"But," Tes blinked, "is she always in such a sour mood?"

"Yep," both boys answered, nodding.

"We should be leaving," Dan announced, standing up to clear the table. "If we want to go to all the important places, we should leave soon, that way we're back by dinner…"

"Of course!" Dib smiled. "I heard your dad was coming home!"

"Mhm!" Dan beamed. The boys started talking about where to go first. Tes watched them. She giggled at there overwhelming excitement. It was never this exciting aboard the Massive.

Soon, Tes found herself in front of the Skool. She tried not to grimace as Dib and Dan explained what they did each day and as they compared their teachers. Tes raised an eyebrow at the building. It sounded like a waste of time, but if it made her look normal, she would have to come here every day, except Saturday and Sunday and the summer and winter vacations.

After that, the boys took her to the mall. They had little time to look, however. Still, Tes had fun. She had stopped in front of a toy shop to look at a teddy bear. She went into an electronics store. She even read parts of books in a Bord….book store. She came out of the large building with the biggest smile spread across her face.

"Just one more stop!" Dib smiled. "Dan said you sounded interested in my dad's lab."

Tes nodded. She smiled and followed them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yay! Pointlessness!


	4. Zim's Base

Now we're gonna develop some things, bring in another character…yay…then, I'm switching gears to do my SMB fic….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4: Zim's Base

Tes found herself standing in front of a somewhat crooked house that was green and purple. There were large gnomes behind a picket fence and an "I Love Earth" sign as well. The door was a blue men's restroom door. The trio had been taking a detour to make their traveling quicker.

"Who lives _here_?" Tes asked, disgusted. "It looks so odd."

"Oh, there?" Dan looked at the house. "That's where the alien, Zim lives…"

Dib was glaring intensely at the house. Tes closed her eyes. Where had she heard that name before? Then it hit her like a brick wall. _Oh, no…_she thought. _Zim? _That _Zim?? The one who ruined Operation Impending Doom 1? The Zim that picked on Web, Rea, Pax, and me? The one who Sen likes? _That _Zim? Oh, no!_

"C-can we leave here?" Tes asked.

At the same time, Zim opened the door and shouted, "Dib-human!"

Dib glared at Zim, "Zim…what are you up to THIS time?"

Tes stiffened. She could also feel her cheeks grow warm, something that must be included in the disguise…it normally did not happen. Zim looked at her.

"Who's she?" he spit out the words.

"M-my name's Tes…" she stammered. She glanced at Zim. A knowingness flashed in the lenses he wore as a disguise. Her glance became pleading and she silently asked him not to blow her cover. He rolled his eyes.

"I have no time for humans like you!" Zim stormed off.

"Then why did you come out in the first place?" Dib asked, confused.

"You okay?" Dan asked. Tes turned to him, her cheeks had been warm this whole time. Dan smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Tes looked to Dib. "Are we going now?"

"Yeah…" Dib answered. They began walking away. Dib stood next to Tes, Dan lead the way. Tes glanced over at Dib. She felt a pull in her squiddly spooch (O.o) as she noticed something. Dib and Web were strikingly similar. Dib could be the human incarnation of the Irken, for all she knew. He had amber eyes as brilliant as Web's eyes. His scythe-like hair also reflected Web's personality. This was Web, but it also wasn't Web, he was something a little more. Tes just couldn't name the emotion she was feeling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I know it's shorter than the others, but I like this chapter. This is also the beginning of Tes's emotional issues. Yes, I AM aware she is Irken. All will be explained eventually.


End file.
